Where has Jelly gone? CHALLENGE
by Effanineffable
Summary: I have noticed Jellylorum has disappeared from fanfiction and decided to do something about it! This is a challenge to you guys and there are prizes for every entry. This is for every CATS fan who thinks Jelly deserves the spotlight for a bit! Details inside
1. Chapter 1

No, I haven't published a story. It'll be a few months before I am confident enough to do that. But! I would love you to write a story for me.

As you may or may not know, in about a month I will be Jellylorum in cats! I'm super excited, but while searching around through the archives of I have been able to find no stories about my character which don't make her a grumpy old bore! (Okay, I lie. I may have found one, but it was discontinued.)

Anyway, I want to see who can do the best Jelly story. It can be as long or as short as you want (within reason) and please rate no higher than a T! I would prefer it if you portray her in a good light, but NO MARY-SUES! They bug me so much.

I'm making the deadline for entries the day of my final performance, 28 March. It's not much time but I'm sure with the talented writers everyone is on here that you can do it. I won't read them until that time as I will be rehearsing constantly and when it stops I will go all like 'what now?' so yah.

PRIZES! Everyone gets a prize, and I will name them things like funniest, cutest etc. And I will review every chapter on every story. But I will also have 1st, 2nd and 3rd place.

First place: Favourite story for your entry and any other story, favourite author, a shout out in my profile, a full length review for any of your stories and a review from your favourite CATS character on your entry.

Second place: Favourite story for your entry, favourite author, a full length review for any of your stories and a review from your favourite CATS character on your entry.

Third place: Favourite story for your entry, a review on any of your stories and a review from your favourite CATS character on your entry.

In the description of your story, please label clearly that it is your entry.

Good luck!


	2. UPDATE! Please read

Hi Jellicles! So I've been trying to keep up with reviews, but it's really hard and I'm rehearsing all the time (between 18 and 24 hours a week) so it's been sorta difficult. Sorry if I'm not doing it. I think I'm going to start reviewing once the show is over. I'll have lots of time then. The contest is still open for entries! If anyone needs more time just DM me or post it as a review and I'll postpone the deadline :) Thanks to HowAboutThat, Malllladelmaginaire, Umbryn, ParadoxPredator and Scourge1805 for entering! However I've only had one complete entry yet so if you are still interested please can you try to update just so I know? I know some of you only entered this week do that's fine. Happy writing! 


	3. Update please read!

Hey Jellicles! Just to let you know the contest closes at midnight tomorrow! The entries I've received are amazing and I haven't even read most of them. I'm amazed at how many of you accepted my challenge! So if you want to get them finished, now is the time to do so. Just an update on life as Jellylorum: 1. I just finished show 2 out of 3, and the first show for the public. Yesterday was in front of the mayor and our sponsors, VIPs if you like. 2. In our production Gus is played by Mungojerrie, so the words are in a newspaper at the front of the stage! 3. A little 8 year old who plays Tantomile had her birthday today, so after the show we hot her in stage and the orchestra played happy birthday. Jennyanydots turns 13 tomorrow as well. 4. I am so depressed because we only have one more show. Since November when we started rehearsing it's been an incredible journey. I'm going to miss it so much, rehearsing for this was the highlight of my week. Meow. 


	4. Not the results, but read anyway!

Hey Jellicles! The contest to write a story about Jellylorum has officially CLOSED! So before I begin judging, here are the entries in no particular order: Jellylorum's Story by HowAboutThat Stage Fright by HaliaeetusLeucocephalus Where Did She Go? by CatFanGirl Heal Me by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees Blessed by Umbyrn Funny How Love Is by Malllladelmaginaire Or, Perhaps, Jellylorum? by Paradox Predator How Jellylorum Met Asparagus by Scourge1805 If you have any more entries, or if your entry is unfinished, please post them before Wednesday 2nd April, or your entry will not be counted or will be left unfinished. Can somebody please write a funny story? I am suffering from post show depression and need some cheering up. Results should be up by the end of the week. As a side note, I volunteered to help with set strike today, and the Jellicle moon was going to be thrown out. To cut a long story short, it is now taking up A LOT of room in my tiny bedroom. Good luck :) 


End file.
